Broken Reflection
by MitsukiSora-dessu
Summary: Judai was killed at birth, but his soul lives on as a split personality in his twin brother Jaden. Zane, who at first glance became captivated with the brunette, slowly begins to question which is the real Jaden.


1,185 words. First try. First finished chapter. Okay so someone told me my stories had too much dialogue, I wanted to go back and see if I could fix it. But then I just lost interest in it all so I decided to discontinue it. I started reading some of the stories in my favorites, and one mentioned a mirror in it. Well I just busted the screen on my laptop (still works though thank god) and thought of a broken reflection. Then I thought of Jaden, Judai, and Haou and Yubel. And Zane with his good side/bad side. Though everyone only really sees the bad side. Sorry rambled. Anyway this is Broken Reflection. You may have to wait a few chapters before we get into the serious stuff where the title comes in.

* * *

><p>chapter 1<p>

He stared into the glass of the mirror, his reflection staring right back at him. But that wasn't him. A jagged line appeared on the right side of the mirror. _Theres a crack in the mirror now_, he thought with a small frown, _now I can't tell_. _Is that me_?

The young man stared into his reflection. He stared at the image before him, a crack running across, making the person in the mirror appear broken. _That's it_, he thought, his chocolate brown eyes widening, _I'm broken_.

_You're not broken_, a voice, so much like his own, whispered softly. The reflections lips where moving, but he wasn't talking, so how? _Don't worry Jaden_,_ you aren't broken_.

Your eyes, Jaden thought softly, raising his hand to the mirror, are sad. The reflections hand didn't move. Who are you?

_I am you_, _Jaden_. _And you are me_. _We are the same_.

The same? Jaden didn't understand. Why was there someone just like him in his mirror? A chuckle escaped his reflections throat, the glass shuddering lightly.

_Jaden_, _I'm not your reflection_. _I'm Judai_. Jaden ran his hand across the crack in the mirror, smiling lightly as he thought.

I'm not alone anymore then am I?

_No_. _You will never be alone_, _Jaden_. _Never again_. Judai told him with a soft whisper, lifting his hand that was still inside the mirror and placing it against Jadens.

* * *

><p>-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-<p>

* * *

><p>Zane Truesdale looked out at the crowds gathered around the gates of Duel Academy. New students flooding the entrance, signing up or waiting to be tested. He turned away from them, deciding to join Alexis inside to watch the exams taking place.<p>

"Hey," she said, a small greeting given before turning her attention back to the duels. He saw his little brother, Syrus, dueling against one of the Testers, and it looked like he was about to give up before turning the duel around and winning. Zane was conflicted. His brother was so soft hearted and kind. There was no way he would survive in the world of dueling. Yet he knew that if he could get over that weakness of his then he'd be a great duelist. Looking down he saw his brother again, talking to a two-toned brunette who was smiling brightly. Bastion Misawa and taken a seat infront of them, now there was a duelist he'd have to be on guard around. The brunette gave another smile and started to make his way down the aisle. He said something to Bastion, who made him stop. A smirk lifted the boys lips as he gave his answer. Shock was clearly written on both Syrus and Bastion's face. _Wonder what he said_, Zane thought absentmindedly.

"He's dueling against Crowler." Alexis stated, bringing Zane's attention back to the exams. Zane didn't bother giving a reply, instead looking down at Exam Field Four where the brunette, as he now learned was Jaden Yuki, currently stood standing. He was smiling again. Did this kid ever stop? Uh oh. Kid must've said something to tick off Crowler. Well no matter. This was going to be an interesting duel to watch.

About ten minutes. Thats how long he figured the duel went on. During a couple points in the duel Zane honestly thought the kid was going to give up. But no, he just laughed it off, gave a smirk, and pulled out some interesting plays that Crowler didn't even know of and beat a Legendary card.

"That kid's got a future here. Wow." Alexis stated, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. He could tell what she was thinking. She wanted to duel him just to see _how_ good he was. Knowing Crowler though, he'd put the boy in Slifer even though he won. Such a bad teacher. Without a word, Zane turned his back and left, pausing for a split second to see the brunette haired boy laughing and waving. Even Zane couldn't help but give a small smile before he left.

* * *

><p>-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-<p>

* * *

><p>He made it in. He passed the exam and made it into Duel Academy. Now he could duel all he wanted. Being in Slifer, the bottom of the barrel, just made it that much more entertaining. There were so many different people he wanted to duel, and he knew that soon enough he'd get the chance too.<p>

"Sweet." He said, smiling brightly before entering the bathroom. Jaden chanced a glance at the mirror, giving a small sigh and slight smile when he didn't see Judai. He hadn't really seen Judai since he was younger, but truthfully he didn't know if he wanted to see the other him again.

As if on cue, Judai was there, in the gleaming chrome of the mirror, a mere ghost of what he used to be when Jaden was younger. _Time to duel_, _right_,_ Jaden_? Jaden couldn't help but give a small smile. Yea. Time to get your game on.

"C'mon Jay, lets go check out the place." Syrus called from outside the open door, waiting on Jaden.

"Comin' Sy." He replied, running out the door without a glance in the mirrors direction. Judai, still inside the glass, frowned in displeasure. Jaden was being stolen from him. Again. Sadness creeped into his soul. Once again he was going to have his life taken away, and he was powerless to stop it.

* * *

><p>-0000000000000000000-00000000000000000000000-000000000000000000-0000000000000000000<p>

* * *

><p>"I smell a duel," Jaden said suddenly, making Syrus look at him like he was crazy. Well he may not be far from it to be honest. Jaden took off running, ignoring the calls from Syrus as he tried to catch up.<p>

"C'mon Jaden, wait up!"

Zane was sitting in the Obelisk Duel Arena, looking down at the duel field below while thinking. He couldn't get that brunette out of his mind.

"Jaden! Wait up!" That squeak was definately his little brother. What was he doing here? Laughing could be heard, rich and full, followed by words.

"Hurry up then Syrus. I wanna check this place out." It was the brunette, his not so obvious fascination. Chazz was here too, with his tag alongs. When the heck did they get here? Looks like the two found eachother, if the duel currently taking place was anything to go on. Alexis was there too. She glanced up, giving him a small smile before turning her attention back to the group. Count on Alexis to always know where he is, Zane thought with a dry smirk.

Turning his attention back to the duel, Zane couldn't help but feel like something was different. Jaden wasn't smiling. The same Jaden who seemed like he didn't know how to stop smiling.

Who is the Jaden dueling then?

* * *

><p>well theres chapter 1 = hope ya enjoy


End file.
